Esperar vale la pena
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia, ambos amigos de la infancia, por culpa de el orgullo y de la confusión nunca supieron sus sentimientos. Cuando ella se va el sufre, ella sufre...¿qué pasaría si se reencontraran? ¿Serán capaces de descubrir lo que sienten? *IchiRuki* AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!_

_Perdón por la demora, tal vez algunos me odien, tal vez a otros ni les importe, o tal vez a otros los ponga feliz jeje, ¿el motivo por el cual tarde tanto?...ESCUELA tan solo con decir eso me dan escalofríos, y por un rato me quede sin internet ;.;._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en los 4 capítulos que escribí hace mil años jejeje, y espero que con este cambio les guste más mi historia._

_Bueno antes de comenzar, quiero recordarles que es mi primer fic!! Así que no sean muy duros conmigo okay?, es un universo alterno, ósea nada de shinigamis, hollows, peluches que hablan, etc., etc.…_

_Hice varios cambios, así que léanlo completito .._

_A ver si luego se dan una vueltecita a mi perfil y ven mis próximos proyectos, díganme cual publico primero!!, porque no se cual, una ayudadita no me haría nada mal!_

_DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, sino que a Kubo Tite, si me perteneciera...pondría beso en Fade to Black._

_-blablabla- diálogos._

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

_¿Ninguna duda? Bueno entonces…¡comenzemos!_

_:::&:::_

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Recuerdos._**

¿Que fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?, ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo tan de repente?, son las preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza cada vez que recuerdo todos aquellos días felices y me doy cuenta que ya no estás a mi lado.

Por más que trato de olvidarte, no logro sacarte de mi mente…Rukia.

_—Ichigo, ¿Por qué no vas a los columpios?_

_—Porque yo le prometí a papa que te protegería—dije con un poco de enfado._

_Mi madre me sonrió—Vale, pero vinimos para que te distrajeras un poco._

_—Sí, pero…yo…_

_—Anda, ve a columpiarte, tan solo voy por unos helados._

_—Mamá, pero…_

_—Hazlo por mí—me dio una sonrisa mucho mas radiante._

_—Está bien, pero no tardes—me sonrió mientras me daba vuelta y me alejaba._

_Tal vez era un poco sobre protector con mi madre, pero cuando cumplí los 7 años mi padre me dijo que me habían puesto Ichigo para proteger a alguien importante para mí, y yo había elegido a mi madre. Ella era la mujer a la que iba a proteger el resto de mi vida, no importaba si la perdía en el intento, con tal de protegerla haría lo que fuera._

_Llegue a los columpios y pude ver a una niña de mi edad batallando para balancearse, la niña era bastante linda, cabello de un negro azabache y su piel era pálida._

_Me acerque a ese lugar con el propósito de ayudarle, pues mi madre siempre decía que si una dama tenía problemas, siempre había que brindarle un poco de ayuda. Cuando estuve frente a ella decidí preguntarle si no le hacía falta un poco de ayuda._

_—Oye… ¿necesitas ayuda?_

_La niña volteo hacia mí y quede embelesado con sus ojos, eran de un azul tan profundo que por un momento me perdí en ellos—¿Te molestaría empujar?_

_—Claro que no—le sonreí al igual que ella a mí._

_Me coloque detrás de ella y coloque mis manos en su espalda— ¿Estas lista? —ella solo asintió. Di un leve empujón en su espalda comenzando a columpiarla, poco a poco me fui alejando, pues ya no necesitaba que alguien le ayudara. Me senté en el columpio de alado y fui meciéndome un poco preguntándome cuanto tiempo tardaría mi mamá, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que la niña a la que acababa de ayudar había acabado de columpiarse._

_—Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_—Kurosaki Ichigo—dije con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Ichigo?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona—creo que tu nombre suena a algo que quisiera comer._

_—¡Hmp!—cruce los brazos—¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?_

_—Yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia._

Y ahí fue donde comenzó todo…

_— ¡Ichigo!—reconocí la voz que me llamaba al instante, voltee y sonreí, mi mamá venia con un helado en cada mano, sonriente como siempre. Cuando mi madre se puso a mi lado, observe como veía a Rukia y después volteo hacia mí._

_—¿Quién es tu amiga?_

_—Ella es…_

_—¡Rukia!—una voz femenina me interrumpió—ya es hora de..._

_Una mujer idéntica a Rukia se paralizo y vi como observaba a mi madre con sorpresa—¿Masaki?, ¿Kurosaki Masaki?_

_¿Esa mujer conocía a mi madre?, ¿De dónde la conocía?_

_—Vaya, vaya, pero mírate nada mas, no has cambiado en nada…—sonrió—Hisana._

_¿Hisana?, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, ¿Cómo era que esa mujer conocía a mi madre?_

_Las dos se abrazaron, mientras Rukia y yo las mirábamos con caras de duda. Al parecer ella tampoco sabía que ellas se conocían._

_Después de ese amistoso abrazo, la mujer me miro y le sonrió a mi madre—al parecer Isshin y tú no han estado perdiendo el tiempo todos estos años._

_—¡Hisana!—se sonrojo—están los niños—miro a Rukia y sonrió de la misma manera que "Hisana"—y al parecer tu tampoco lo has perdido con Byakuya._

_¿Perder el tiempo?, ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?_

_—¡Masaki!—ahora fue ella quien se sonrojo._

_—Mamá… ¿Quién es esta señora?—dije inocentemente._

_—Hijo, el es una vieja amiga—me sonrió._

_—Ah…_

_—Me dio gusto verte Masaki—sonrió—pero tenemos que marcharnos._

_—Igualmente._

_—¿Cuál es su nombre?—dijo fijando su vista en mi._

_—Ichigo, se llama Ichigo—dijo dándome mi helado._

_"Mmm…chocolate"_

_La mujer sonrió y tomo de la mano a Rukia—hija, ya nos debemos ir—le sonrió._

_—Si mami._

_—¿Y ella?—dijo mi madre._

_—Rukia—le sonrío a mi madre._

_Mi madre le devolvió el gesto—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte._

_—Al igual que yo, ¿Qué te perece si mañana nos reunimos?_

_—Perfecto._

_—Entonces hasta mañana—sonrío y se dio la vuelta—vamos Rukia._

_—¡Sí!_

_Observe como la mujer se alejaba y se despedía de nosotros con una sonrisa, pero no veía a Rukia, ¿acaso ya se había ido? De repente sentí como algo se posaba en mi mejilla, se sentía frío, pero aun así disfrute de ese contacto._

_—¡Adiós, Ichigo!—dijo Rukia alejándose._

_Por estar tan absorto en mis pensamientos no me fije cuando Rukia se puso a mi lado, pero nada de eso importaba, lo importante era la sensación que tuve ante ese contacto. Rukia me había besado._

Recuerdo que desde la segunda vez que nos vimos comenzamos a llevarnos casi como hermanos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, discutíamos por cosas sin sentido, hacíamos tantas locuras y travesuras que me di cuenta que te volviste una parte vital en mí, en ese entonces tú me brindabas felicidad.

Entramos a la escuela, y por azares del destino, cada año nos tocaba en el mismo salón, te presente a Tatsuki, se volvieron tan amigas que hasta empecé a sentirme un poco celoso. Años después, pasamos a la secundaria, donde conocimos a Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Shuuhei y Renji. Todos nos volvimos inseparables.

Pero ese sueño se esfumo aquel día, como hubiera querido haber llegado antes para al menos poder haberte dicho adiós, tan solo darte un último adiós…

_Toqué la puerta impaciente, acababa de tomar la más grande decisión en mi vida, tal vez acabara destruyendo mi orgullo, pero valía la pena._

_—¿Joven Kurosaki?—me dijo el mayordomo._

_—Hola… ¿está Rukia?_

_—Kuchiki-san…—tenía un tono triste—ella ya no se encuentra aquí._

_—¿Q…Qué?_

_—Lo lamento joven Kurosaki, pero…la señorita Kuchiki ya no reside en la mansión._

_—Déjeme pasar—dije con un deje de enfado, ¿Por qué Rukia no quería verme?, ¿Qué era esa estúpida excusa de que Rukia ya no vivía ahí?_

_—Kurosaki-san…_

_—¡He dicho que me dejes pasar!—dije haciendo al mozo a un lado adentrándome a la mansión— ¡Rukia!, ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! —busqué por todas las habitaciones, pero todo estaba vacío, me dirigí a la ultima puerta que me hacía falta abrir, aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ella se encontrara ahí— ¡Rukia, sal de una puta vez!, ¡¿Qué es esa excusa de que…?!—cuando abrí la puerta quede sin palabras, todo el cuarto estaba absolutamente vacío—ya no vives aquí…—me adentre al cuarto, busque en el armario, en el tocador, busque en todo el maldito cuarto en busca de algo, algo que me dijera que no me había abandonado. Caí de rodillas al suelo, totalmente rendido, esa "estúpida excusa" resultó ser verdad, ella ya no vivía ahí, ni siquiera había dejado una nota, al menos diciendo adonde demonios se iba— ¡Rukia!—me apoye con las manos en el suelo y oculte mi mirada— ¡Rukia!_

_—Kurosaki-san…—oí la voz de el mayordomo—de vedad lo lamento, pero es momento de que se marche—dijo ayudándome a levantar._

_Me levante del piso aún con la mirada gacha, le susurre un simple "gracias" al hombre y abandone esa casa que tantos recuerdos felices me traía._

¿Sabes?…desde aquel día no he vuelto a sonreír, solo lo hago cuando mi madre se encuentra conmigo. Hiciste que una lluvia comenzara a caer dentro de mí, torturándome con tus recuerdos, haciendo que me dieran ganas de odiarte, pero lo único que conseguía era extrañarte más, rogaba a todos los dioses que de nuevo te posaras en mi camino.

Ahora yo Kurosaki Ichigo tengo 19 años, voy a comenzar la universidad, y tu aun no has regresado, por más que he tratado de olvidarte estos años, solo puedo lograr recordarte más. Solo vuelvo a tener aquellos recuerdos, recuerdos en los que yo era feliz junto a ti…Rukia.

:::&:::

_¿Les gustó? ya se que fue un cambio radical pero espero que les haya gustado_

_¡Dense una vuelta por mi profile y díganme cual fic publico primero!_

_¡Active los reviews anónimos, quiero saber la opinión de los lectores!_

_¡Cuídense mucho!_

_¡SAYO!_

_"¡No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_


	2. Recuerdos parte 2

_Hola!!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capi!!_

_Es la "segunda parte del capi anterior" espero que les guste!!_

_Y bueno como dije en el aviso mi ausencia se debió a un poco de gripe (que casi me mata) y pues tuve que poner en práctica mis dotes de actriz como Rukia para faltar y poder hacer el capi GOMMEN!!_

_El capi es dedicado a Naoko tendo ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Bueno hora de agradecimientos!! : *nao-chan: De nuevo primer review!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cambio!!*story love: qué bueno que te gusto el cambio, ojala no te decepcione!!*Naoko tendo: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te agrado el cambio y gracias por preocuparte!!*Alexis: Que bueno que te gusto y bueno ahora si me vas a poder dejar tu opinión*itziarxknup: Que bueno que te gusto y pues si ni modo con la escuela*RukiaxUchiha: gracias por el review y pues ojala esperar haya valido la pena._

_:::&:::_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Recuerdos (Parte 2)_**

Amistad…era algo que yo desconocía, era algo de lo que yo carecía, algo que tú me enseñaste y me brindaste, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que había alguien en este mundo que quería estar conmigo, que quería compartir cosas conmigo, que quería que yo estuviera con él, fue increíble todo lo que provocaste en mi y la manera en la que entraste a mi vida.

Todo lo que llevo conmigo te lo debo a ti…Ichigo

_—¿Mami, porque siempre nos mudamos?_

_—¿Mmm?_

_—¿Por qué papá nunca nos deja quedarnos en un lugar?—dije con tono triste._

_—Eso es porque a papá le dan muchos trabajos—me sonrió—y como él es muy responsable los tiene que cumplir._

_—¿Pero porque él no puede venir solo?_

_—Pues porque…él se pondría triste si nosotras no lo acompañáramos._

_—¡Entonces papi nos quiere mucho!_

_—¡Exacto, por eso no nos puede dejar solas!_

_—Aaaa…_

_—Pero Rukia no vinimos para hablar de esto, ¿si recuerdas el motivo por el que vinimos?_

_—Pero nadie me quiere hablar—dije enojada—eso no es justo._

_—Bueno pero hemos venido para que conozcas gente nueva._

_—Pero mamá…_

_—Anda—me dio una sonrisa hermosa—ve a distraerte, mientras yo voy por unos helados._

_—Pero no tardes, no quiero estar sola por mucho tiempo._

_—Descuida—me tocó la cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos—anda ve._

_Le sonreí y corrí hacía donde habían un montón de juegos, ahí todos los niños parecían divertirse, eso me dio un poco de tristeza ¿por qué yo no podía ser como esos niños?, seguí buscando algún lugar y encontré dos pequeños columpios que estaban alejados de ahí. Me acerque y me senté en uno de ellos, alejada de todo ese escándalo, casi alejada del mundo._

_Trate de columpiarme, pero o yo estaba muy pequeña o el columpio era muy alto, hice varios intentos y cuando estaba a punto de abandonarlo oí como me llamaron, no era la voz de mi madre ó la de un adulto, no señor esta vez era la voz de un niño que me hablaba._

_—Oye…¿necesitas ayuda?_

_En ese instante voltee y lo que vi me dejo impactada, ¡en verdad un niño me estaba hablando!, y era sorprendente la calidez que me transmitían sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar tan cálido y qué decir de su cabello naranja, nunca había visto a alguien con semejante color de cabello, en realidad aquel niño me transmitía un extraño sentimiento, pero volví a la realidad, si no le respondía rápido pensaría mal._

_—¿Te molestaría empujar?—le dije de la manera más amble que pude, pues no acostumbraba a hablar con nadie._

_—Claro que no—me sonrió y yo lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle el gesto, era lo menos que podía hacer por una persona que había sido amable conmigo._

_Se posiciono detrás de mi y coloco sus manos en mi espalda haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo pero no le di importancia, me sujete bien—¿Estas lista?—yo solo asentí. Me dio leves empujoncitos y poco a poco yo pude columpiarme sola, me di cuenta que poco a poco se alejaba de mi, y a decir verdad eso me puso un poco triste, pero me sorprendí al ver que se había sentado en el columpio de alado, poco a poco mi velocidad fue bajando y cuando lo mire estaba muy pensativo, era como si esperara a alguien. Cuando termine de columpiarme, pensé en dejarlo solo, pero algo me lo impidió y decidí comenzar una conversación._

_—Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?—bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_—Kurosaki Ichigo—me sonrió._

_—¿Ichigo?—de verdad ese era su nombre ¿Fresa?—creo que tu nombre suena a algo que quisiera comer—dije con tono burlón._

_— ¡Hmp!—se cruzó de brazos, al parecer lo había hecho enojar—¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?_

_—Yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia._

Desde ahí ni yo misma se que fue lo que pasó…

_— ¡Ichigo!—se oyó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos con dos helados en sus manos, al parecer era su madre, la señora era bastante hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos y anaranjados al igual que Ichigo y en el momento en que la vio el pude ver como la cara se le iluminaba y le sonreía de igual manera. Cuando la mujer se puso alado de Ichigo me miró por unos momentos haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda y después volvió a mirarlo._

_—¿Quién es tu amiga?—preguntó._

_—Ella es…_

_— ¡Rukia!—oí la voz de mi mamá—ya es hora de…_

_Vi como mi mamá se paralizaba y observe la manera en que veía a la mujer de hace un rato, era como si se sorprendiera de verla, ¿acaso mi mamá la conocía?_

_— ¿Masaki?, ¿Kurosaki Masaki?—dijo apenas pudiendo articular palabra._

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, ¿Mi madre conocía a esa señora?_

_—Vaya, vaya, pero mírate nada más, no has cambiado en nada…—sonrió—Hisana._

_¿Cómo es que sabía el nombre de mi madre?, ¿Pero como conocía a mi madre?_

_Las dos de repente se abrazaron, Ichigo y yo nos miramos con cara de duda. Parece que los dos estábamos en la misma situación. Después de ese amistoso abrazo mi mamá miro a Ichigo y después le sonrió a esa mujer-al parecer Isshin y tu no han estado perdiendo el tiempo todos estos años._

_— ¡Hisana!—se sonrojó—están los niños—de repente me miró y sonrió de una manera un tanto burlona—y al parecer tu tampoco lo has perdido con Byakuya._

_— ¡Masaki!—mi mamá se sonrojó, parecía un tomate._

_—Mamá…¿Quién es esta señora?—oí la voz de Ichigo, parecía de verdad un niño bueno, pues la manera en que hizo la pregunta fue muy inocente._

_—Hijo, el es una vieja amiga—sonrió._

_—Ah…—bueno al menos ya sabíamos cómo era que se conocían._

_—Me dio gusto verte Masaki—le sonrió—pero tenemos que marcharnos._

_"¿Marcharnos?" Con solo pensar en eso me puse un poco triste._

_—Igualmente._

_—¿Cuál es su nombre?—dijo mirando a Ichigo._

_—Ichigo, se llama Ichigo—dijo mientras le daba un helado de chocolate a Ichigo._

_Mi madre sonrió y me tomó de la mano—hija, ya nos debemos ir._

_—Si mami._

_—¿Y ella?—volvió a hablar la madre de Ichigo._

_—Rukia—mi madre sonrió de una manera muy linda cuando dijo mi nombre, eso me hizo sentir bien._

_—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte—volvió a hablar._

_—Al igual que yo, ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos reunimos?_

_—Perfecto—lo dijo con mucha felicidad, al parecer ella y mamá eran buenas amigas._

_—Entonces hasta mañana—sonrió—vamos Rukia._

_—¡Sí!—dije con ánimo, tal vez mañana volvería a ver a Ichigo._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando, pero recordé que no me había despedido de Ichigo, al menos debería de haberme despedido, después de todo él fue quien me ayudo a columpiarme y también el primer chico en esta ciudad en dirigirme la palabra. Solté la mano de mi madre y me coloque alado de Ichigo, me acerque poco a poco y le di un beso en la mejilla. Pude ver como se sonrojó un poquito._

_— ¡Adiós, Ichigo!—le grité mientras me alejaba y trataba de alcanzar a mi madre._

Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos juntos, siempre que nos veíamos me alegraba, siempre me daba felicidad saber que iba a verte, y cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida, o tú ó yo rogábamos por no separarnos, en verdad eras como un hermano para mí. Todas esas locuras y esas travesuras que hicimos juntos son difíciles de olvidar.

Después entramos a clases, me daba gusto todos los años saber que te tendría a mi lado, tendría con quien hacer trabajos, travesuras, tareas y todas las locuras que se nos ocurrieran. Me presentaste a Tatsuki y comenzamos a llevarnos como si nos conociéramos toda la vida, en verdad nos volvimos muy buenas amigas. Conocimos a Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Shuuhei y Renji en la secundaria, como olvidar, aún recuerdo como nos llamaban, Los 8 Mosqueteros, nunca nos separábamos a todos lados salíamos juntos.

Pero como todos lo dicen…nunca hay finales felices y eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros, todos esos momentos y toda esa felicidad que pasamos juntos ahora no son más que simples recuerdos.

_—Kuchiki-san—entró Yumi por la puerta de mi cuarto—Kuchiki-sama pide que empaque todas sus cosas._

_— ¿Qué? ¿P…pero por qué?—me levante de la cama de golpe._

_—Como has oído Rukia—en ese momento entró mi madre—tu padre tuvo un ascenso y lo van a trasladar a Tokio._

_—Pero…pero ¿Yo no me puedo quedar?, está Isshin-san, estoy segura que podría quedarme con ellos._

_—Por favor Rukia no hagas esto más difícil, sabes que es necesario que vengas con nosotros._

_—Pues no lo entiendo._

_—Rukia…yo sé que es difícil dejar todo lo que hemos construido aquí, pero sabes que tu papá…_

_— ¡Mi papá nada!—dije gritando— ¡A mi papá solo le interesa el maldito dinero, yo no le intereso ni siquiera un poco!, ¡¿es que acaso no sabe que aquí yo ya tengo al fin personas que me quieran?!_

_—Rukia…—me tomó de los hombros—de verdad lo siento._

_—Ya no importa…haga lo que haga al final…al final siempre todo termina igual._

_—Yumi, por favor ayúdale a empacar sus cosas._

_— ¡Hai!—rápidamente comenzó a tomar mis vestidos, mis pantalones, mis blusas, zapatos y todas mis cosas._

_—Rukia…_

_—Si eso es todo—me voltee dándole la espalda a mi madre—por favor retírate._

_En ese instante juro que sentí como todo se derrumbaba, irme de un lugar en el que te había encontrado a ti y a los demás, de verdad eso no podía ser cierto, creí que al menos mi padre me tendría un poco de piedad, hasta mi propia madre actuó de una manera muy fría conmigo. En verdad tendría que regresar a Tokio, como odiaba esa ciudad, tan superficial, tan…fría. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me recosté en la cama y deje que todas esas lágrimas guardadas por años salieran, solo me permitiría un momento de debilidad, solo uno. Yumi se retiró, y yo quede inmóvil en mi cama, solo miraba como mi habitación había quedado poco a poco vacía, ya ni siquiera los pequeños regalos que me habías dado estaban fuera, todos los recuerdos restantes solo estaban dentro de mi mente._

_—Rukia, es hora—oí la fría voz de mi padre llamándome._

_Cogí la chaqueta que tenía en mi cama y salí de aquel cuarto que alguna vez fue mi habitación, pensé en un momento que llegarías y no dejarías que me llevaran, pero conforme iba avanzando hacia la puerta es esperanza se iba desvaneciendo. Cuando la crucé supe que ya no había escapatoria, me resigne y subí al automóvil, dejando atrás mi casa, a mis amigos y dejando atrás todos esos recuerdos, dejando atrás toda esa felicidad que tú me ayudaste a conseguir._

Como puedo explicar cómo ha sido mi vida ahora, no es igual que en esa pequeña ciudad, no puedo decir con palabras lo sola que me empecé a sentir y aún lo hago, ¿cómo decir que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado no he podido sacarme de la cabeza tu imagen y la de los demás?, tus recuerdos me torturan, no puedo creer que yo haya podido vivir tantas cosas maravillosas y de repente todo poco a poco se haya derrumbado, es sorprendente como tu destino puede cambiar.

Ahora yo Kuchiki Rukia tengo 19 años, estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y no he logrado olvidarte, no puedo hacer más que recordar y recordar. Estoy dispuesta a volver a recuperar todo lo que abandone, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, quiero volver a sentir esa calidez que me profanaban, quiero volverte a ver…Ichigo.

:::&:::

_¿Qué tal?_

_¡Ojala te haya gustado Naoko!_

_¡Me fluyó la inspiración!_

_¡Y también felicidades a…mi!_

_¡Tu Naoko sabes porque! Si ya se te olvidó no te culpo_

_¡Cuidense y ojala les haya gustado!_

_SAYO!!_

_"¡No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_


	3. De vuelta

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo súper mega híper duper feliz por los reviews que me dejan!!!_

_No saben lo contenta que me hace saber que les guste mi fic, le agradezco en verdad todo!!_

_Y bueno de agradecimientos:*nao-chan: tu tranquila, nuestros queridos tortolitos se reencontraran pronto*Naoko tendo: qué bueno que te gusto*itziarxknup: jajajaja veo que estas desesperada, pero más paciencia amiga tu sigue leyendo, me alegra que te guste como lo empecé ¡gracias! *metitus: hola!!! Bienvenida al fic ojala lo sigas leyendo*yoxxa: ¡Bienvenida!, todas queremos un Ichigo para nosotras solitas, que bueno que te gustó el fic, ojalá sigas leyendo!!*Ghost iv:Arigato!! Ojalá sigas leyendo!!*_

_-blabla-dialogos._

_"blabla"-pensamientos._

_Bla bla bla-recuerdos._

_DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kubo Tite, si me perteneciera…todos los momentos IchiRukistas que se me han ocurrido ya hubieran pasado!!_

_Listos para comenzar?_

_LET´S BEGIN!!!!_

_:::&:::_

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_De vuelta._**

—¡Wow Rukia-chan!, ¿en verdad aquí era donde vivías?—decía una chica castaña sonriente.

—¿Uh?—volteó a verla—si, es bastante bonito, ¿no?.

— ¡Claro!, no es muy grande como Tokio, pero es bastante acogedora—sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y te muestro la ciudad?

— ¡Sí! Anda, vamos Rukia aún no vez el apartamento.

Las dos chicas caminaron a la estación de taxis y no tardaron mucho en conseguir un vehículo que las llevara hasta su destino. Cuando el automóvil arrancó Rukia pudo apreciar de nuevo esa pequeña ciudad que hace 4 años era su hogar, pudo ver los lugares que solía visitar junto con Ichigo y los demás y vio su antiguo instituto.

—Rukia-chan…—escuchó como Momo la llamaba.

— ¿Mmm?

—Tú… ¿Por qué querías regresar?, ¿digo solo lo hiciste para molestar a tu padre?

—Ya te lo die Momo, yo tenía ganas de hacer esto desde hace tiempo, mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pero Kia-chan… ¿Aún sigues enojada con él, después de esa pelea que tuvieron…?

—Momo…—suspiró—ya te dije mis razones, ahora deja de preocuparte por mí, si vas a estar así por mí mejor no hubieras venido—le sonrió—disfruta del viaje.

—Ya, ya está bien.

Rukia volvió a posar sus ojos en la ventana y observaba los paisajes, algunos conocidos y algunos desconocidos, no habían cambiado muchas cosas en esa ciudad. Momo comenzó a hablar animadamente y Rukia le prestaba atención, pero mientras la ojiazul miraba por la ventana pudo ver algo, ese algo hizo que se olvidara por completo de todo, de Momo, de porque había vuelto…todo. Era el parque en el que por primera vez lo había visto, cuando pasó frente a él sintió el tiempo parar completamente, recordó con melancolía aquel día en el que había conocido a aquel niño arrogante y orgulloso.

_Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Momo no paso por alto el comportamiento de su amiga, parecía una boba mirando por la ventana, por un momento pensó que había visto a algún chico guapo pero cuando se asomó por la ventana observo que su querida Kia-chan sólo miraba un pequeño parque, tan solo se veían niños jugando alegremente en él y un vendedor de helados.

—Entonces como te decía RUKIA-CHAN—dijo poniendo un poco de sarcasmo en la última palabra.

— ¡¿Eh?!—dijo saliendo de su pequeño trance.

—Vamos Kia-chan, por un momento creí que te había perdido, que sonrías tan abiertamente no es muy común en ti.

Se sonrojó un poco—No…No es nada Momo.

—Mmm…—entrecerró los ojos viéndola detenidamente, como si sospechara de algo.

—Momo deja de hacer eso—dijo nerviosa— ¡mira ya llegamos!—reacciono tratando de salir de ese pequeño apuro.

El taxi paró frente a un enorme edificio, ambas salieron y sacaron sus maletas del vehículo listas para conocer lo que sería su nuevo hogar—Momo…—dijo Rukia con un deje de sorpresa—nunca mencionaste que aquí sería donde viviríamos.

— ¡Vamos Kia-chan, aún no ves lo mejor¡—dijo tomando sus maletas encaminándose al interior de el enorme edificio.

A Rukia no le quedo otra opción más que seguirla, en cuanto entro a el edificio comprobó que en verdad Momo no malgastaba el dinero, no señor en verdad que el destino siempre quería rodearla de lujos, debía admitir que le gustaba bastante su nuevo hogar, pero ya no le gustaba tanto vivir tan "cómodamente".

— ¡Kia-chan, ven¡—dijo gritándole desde el último piso con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—¿QUÉ?, ¡Momo estás loca, no pienso subir!

—¡Oh, vamos Rukia-chan sólo son cinco pisos!

_"Sólo cinco pisos"_ pensó la morena con una cara de pocos amigos.

De mala gana levantó sus maletas y trató de subir hasta donde la castaña se encontraba, arrepintiéndose completamente de no haberle preguntado donde se encontraba ese departamento, sólo podía imaginar lo tormentoso que sería tener que subir y bajar todos los días esas malditas escaleras. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta "la cima" y al no ver a Momo se adentró al departamento, fue hasta que dejo dentro sus maletas cuando se dio cuenta lo grande que era ese departamento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos comenzó a recorrer lo que sería de ahora en adelante su hogar. Primero la no tan pequeña sala, esta tenía 2 sillones de buen tamaño y una televisión de ¿plasma?, después la cocina que estaba alado de esta, _"¿Momo sabe cocinar?"_ se preguntó al ver la majestuosa habitación, parecía una cocina de aquellas que usan los chefs profesionales, y después pasó por un pequeño pasillo que la conducía a tres recámaras, la primera era un poco chica, parecía ser la de huéspedes, la segunda fue un poco más de su agrado, ni tan grande ni tan chica, lo que la asustó un poco fue el enorme armario, ¿cómo demonios lo iba a llenar?, y por último la tercera habitación, al parecer era la principal, pues era la más amplia, cada recámara contaba con su baño completo, _"bastante completos"_ pensó la chica.

—¡Rukia-chan, necesito ayuda!—oyó la voz de Momo.

Fue hasta ese momento que Rukia se dio cuenta que Momo se encontraba acomodando un montón de ropa dentro del enorme armario, la chica al parecer no estaba para nada sorprendida, lo más seguro es que ella ya hubiera estado ahí.

—Lo ves Momo, eso te pasa por tener tanta ropa—dijo mientras veía como la castaña cargaba un montón de ropa, dejando su cuerpo muy poco visible.

—¡Vamos Rukia-chan, si no me ayudas no vas a poder enseñarme la ciudad!

—¡Ya, ya!, está bien—dijo sonriente mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

:::&:::

—¡Uff, menos mal que no nos tardamos tanto, creí que nunca íbamos a acabar!

—Bueno Momo, nos tardamos bastante acomodando la "poca ropa" que traías—dijo mientras salían del edificio.

—Pero vele el lado bueno, ya podemos descansar—sonrió.

Rukia le devolvió el gesto, ahora que habían acabado era hora de enseñarle a su amiga lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo.

—Y bien Rukia-chan, ¿por dónde vamos a comenzar?

—Umm…—puso una cara pensativa—no lo sé, podría ser un lugar cercano.

—¡Ya sé!—dijo dando pequeños brinquitos.

Rukia sólo la miró.

—¿Recuerdas ese parque, el que miraste como boba?

Rukia se sonrojó—S-si.

—¡Vamos allá!—dijo emocionada.

—Momo…

—Vamos, en Tokio nunca vi un parque tan bonito como ese.

—Está bien, pero vamos a regresar temprano, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ver las cosas de la universidad.

—¡Sí!

Rukia suspiró y ambas chicas se encaminaron al parque, Momo parecía una niña chiquita viendo todo su alrededor como si fueran cosas del otro mundo, tenía que admitir que en Tokio lo único que veías eran edificios gigantescos. Rukia por su parte observaba como esa pequeña ciudad no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto, los mismos restaurantes, incluso algunos de los árboles que ella recordaba seguían en las jardineras de la banqueta.

—¡Mira Kia-chan, ahí está!—dijo señalando el pequeño parque que se lograba divisar desde lo lejos.

—Pues vamos, si no va a anochecer rápido—le sonrió.

Momo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla mientras ella corría a toda velocidad, cuando llegaron las dos jadeaban por la distancia que acababan de recorrer, pero se recuperaron rápidamente cuando vieron el hermoso ambiente que las rodeaba, Momo abrió los ojos como plato _"que hermoso"_ pensó, en realidad nunca en su vida había visto un parque tan hermoso, todo era tan verde, veía a los niños jugar felizmente, todo en ese lugar eran sonrisas y risas, lo que hacía en verdad a ese lugar hermoso era eso, las sonrisas y las risas que resonaban entre los árboles y que el viento llevaba creando una relajante melodía.

—Rukia…—fue lo único que pudo decir, pues se dio cuenta que la morena ya no se encontraba a su lado—¿Rukia?—dijo con desesperación.

Volteó a todos lados y al fin la pudo ver a su querida amiga, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, _"así que aquí fue ¿eh?"._

La morena estaba sentada en unos columpios que estaban solos, eran justamente dos, ese fue el lugar en donde por primera vez lo vio, ella se mecía con suavidad haciendo que el vestido azul que llevaba de moviera de una manera grácil, en verdad estaba muy feliz, al fin podía quedarse aquí, ya no tendría que ir de aquí a acá, ya no más cambios, ya no más tristezas, ya no más…sufrimiento.

—Entonces fue aquí…—se oyó la inconfundible voz de Momo.

—¿Eh?—dijo con cara de sorpresa.

Momo tomó asiento en el columpio de al lado—Que si aquí fue donde lo conociste.

—Si—dijo con melancolía—es bastante bonito ¿no?

Momo solo asintió—En verdad es hermoso, aunque siento que te entristeces demasiado cuando recuerdas viejos tiempos.

—Sí, aquí mismo fue donde lo conocí—sonrió—de hecho en estos columpios fue en donde por primera vez me habló.

—Wow creo que esa "FRESA" es muy importante para ti—dijo con tono pícaro—¿no será que eran más que simples compañeros?—le sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña.

—¿¡QUÉ¡?—se sonrojó—estás loca Momo, el sólo era mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien, tranquila, sólo era una suposición—sonrió.

Rukia suspiró.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué pasara si no lo reconoces?

—Momo…—suspiró—¿a cuántos chicos con cabello naranja has visto?

Puso una cara pensativa—Ninguno.

—Entonces…

—¿¡Pero qué tal si se pintó el cabello!?—la interrumpió.

—Etto…-en verdad no creía que Ichigo hiciera esa estupidez.

—¿Lo ves?

—Aún así lo reconocería.

—¿Cómo?—dijo con tono desafiante.

—Momo, lo conozco desde que tengo 7 años.

—¿Pero dime como lo reconocerías?

—¿Qué planeas Momo?

—Nada, pero dime.

—Mmm…creo que por_…—"¿su voz?, no…¿su…"—_creo que sería por sus ojos—dijo convencida.

—Con que por sus ojos—dijo con un tono picarón—¡vamos Rukia se ve a kilómetros que tú querías algo más con el—le dio unos leves golpecitos con sus codos—"creo que por sus ojos"—dijo imitando a Rukia.

—¡Momo, eso no es verdad, además tu me preguntaste como lo reconocería, no?

—Jajajaja, es verdad pero…—sonrió—¿lo reconocerías por sus ojos?

—Pues no creo que lo pueda hacer por otra cosa, Momo han pasado 4 años, lo más seguro es que haya cambiado y no creo que sus ojos lo hayan hecho.

—¿Bueno y de qué color son?

—¿Qué?

—Sus ojos.

—Bueno ¿desde cuanto tanto interés por él?

—Pues no lo sé, tal vez si me lo encuentro lo podré identificar.

—Son de color ámbar.

—Cabello naranja y ojos ámbar, muy buena combinación.

Rukia sonrió—Bueno basta de plática, vamos por un helado y después recorremos el parque ¿no?

—Está bien, pero no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil, ya que estemos en casa seguiré con mi interrogatorio.

—Si, si, como digas—dijo levantándose del columpio y empezó a caminar—¿vienes o no?

—Ya voy, ¡espérame!—dijo corriendo para alcanzarla.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al pequeño puesto de helados que se encontraba cerca de ahí, ambas pidieron su helado y comenzaron a caminar por todo el parque, ambas veían como el viento movía grácilmente las hojas de los árboles dándoles en tranquilidad que casi nunca tenían. De repente el celular de Momo sonó dejando a Rukia un poco molesta por esa pequeña interrupción. Descolgó su celular y comenzó a hablar con quien sea que estuviera en la línea.

—Sí ya llegué—dijo alegre—¿en serio?.

_"De seguro es su papá"_ pensó.

—Ahora no puedo, vengo con una amiga pero… ¿qué tal mañana?

Se oyó silencio.

—Bien entonces nos vemos en eso de las 2:00, ¿te parece?—sonrió—vale, adiós-colgó.

—¿Quién era?—pregunto interesada, según ella su papá no estaba en la ciudad.

—Era alguien querido, mañana sabrás quien es.

—Pero…

—Ya sé, vamos a ir a checar lo de la universidad—dijo con fastidio—pero después de eso podemos ir—dijo con una cara de perrito—¿sí?

—Ya, ya—sonrió—está bien.

:::&:::

—Dile que la encontré.

_—¿Estás seguro?—_se oyó una voz femeninas por el auricular.

—No cabe duda, es la misma—sonrió de una manera sádica—son iguales, el parentesco es el mismo.

_—Entonces mandaré a alguien para que te ayude._

—Mándalo a él.

_—Está bien, adiós—_se cortó la llamada.

—Que alegría volverte a ver Kuchiki Rukia.

:::&:::

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos a ir?

—Ya nos tenemos que ir, Momo no sabes ni siquiera ir de vuelta a casa.

—¡Pero Rukia, me estoy muriendo de hambre!, ¿Qué pasa si nos perdemos?

—Momo…-dijo suspirando.

—Anda vamos a un restaurante y así sirve que veo un poco más la ciudad.

—Está bien, pero después regresamos a casa.

—¡SÍ!—dio pequeños brinquitos.

Ambas caminaron a través del parque y se dirigieron al restaurante favorito de Rukia, "BLEACH". Ese era el restaurante al que su madre siempre la llevaba de pequeña y al que siempre iba con los chicos. Ahí servían la mejor comida de Karkura.

Cuando entraron Momo se dio cuenta que era un tipo bar-restaurant, por lo que pensó que este siempre estaba abierto, día y noche.

—¿Aquí venías antes?—dijo un poco asustada, pues no creía que su amiga viniera a un lugar como este.

—Sólo en el día, nunca vine en la noche—dijo restándole importancia, pero sabía el por qué de la pregunta de Momo.

—Ahh…—dijo aliviada.

—Mesa para dos—dijo a una mesera cuando entraron al establecimiento, era un restaurante bastante grande y muy bien decorado. A estas horas del día todavía parecía un restaurante, las mesas bien acomodadas, el decorado adecuado a la hora del día y las meseras con su habitual traje, pero ya después vería que cambios tenía a las últimas horas del día.

—Síganme por favor.

Ambas obedecieron y comenzaron a adentrarse más, les dieron una mesa no tan alejada, más bien estaban en el medio de todas las personas que había ahí.

—En un momento alguien vendrá a tomarles la orden—les dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

—¿Y bien, qué te parece?—dijo Rukia.

—Aún no pruebo la comida, pero hasta ahorita lleva un 9.

—¿No te gustó?

—Lo que pasa es que se tardan mucho en venir a atendernos, y yo muero de hambre.

—Bueno entonces quédate a esperar, voy al tocador—dijo levantándose.

Justo en ese momento alguien iba pasando y por accidente Rukia chocó contra ella, ella cayo a l piso mientras la otra persona tan solo se había tambaleado un poco.

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?—se oyó una voz masculina.

—Sí…—dijo tratando de levantarse.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella aceptó el gesto y pudo ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Lo lamento, no te vi y…—calló cuando miro al chico.

—No es nada, fue un…—repitió la acción de Rukia.

—Tú…

—Tú…

—¿Oigan están bien?—intervino Momo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!—dijeron los dos al unísono.

—¿Ustedes…se conocen?—dijo confundida.

:::&:::

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Que tal me quedo en tercer capi?_

_¡Ojalá les haya gustado, perdón por la demora pero al fin acabé exámenes y ruego a KAMI que me dé al menos tiempo de escribir el cuarto capítulo lo más pronto posible!_

_¡Me voy cuídense mucho y por favor…dejen review! ¡Me harían muy feliz!!_

_¡Cuidense!_

_¡SAYO!_

_"¡No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!"_


	4. Un gran recibimiento

_Ohayo mis queridos lectores!!!_

_Bueno esta vez no tengo excusa para justificar mi ausencia, ya saben lo mismo de siempre, la escuela. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y les traigo este capi como regalo de navidad por todo su apoyo. También para desearles una feliz navidad y de paso un feliz año nuevo, que se la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos y tengan mucha salud amigos IchiRukistas._

_DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece KT es el propietario, sino…haría que en lugar de Luis Miguel Ichigo fuera el sol de México._

_-blablabla-diálogos._

_"blablabla" pensamientos._

_Blablabla-recuerdos o llamadas._

_¿Listos para comenzar?_

_LET´S BEGIN!!_

**---°°°---**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un gran recibimiento…vuelven los felices recuerdos.**

Sorpresa y duda era el ambiente que se sentía ahí, todos los presentes miraban divertidos y a la vez sorprendidos a aquellos jóvenes armando semejante escándalo.

—Pero mira nada más si es la "C-H-A-P-P-Y L-O-C-A"-dijo restregándole en la cara la última frase, casi burlándose de ella.

— ¡Imbécil!-cruzó los brazos indignada.

—Oi…chicos-trato de intervenir Momo-creo que…

— ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Kuchiki?-le reprocho el chico-¿así es como tratas a tus amigos después de haberlos abandonado?

— ¡A ti quien te respeta!-le dijo burlonamente-además creo que al que le faltan modales es a ti, ¿o me equivoco?

—Chicos…mejor dejen de…

— ¡Pero si tú eres la que se desapareció!

— ¡Exacto!, al menos esperaba un "qué bueno que regresaste"

—Chicos…-muy bien ya habían colmado su paciencia, estaba bien que se odiaran mutuamente, pero algo que ella no toleraba era que la ignoraban y esta vez Rukia había cruzado la línea junto con su querido amiguito-¡joder, dejen de hacer el ridículo y platiquen como personas civilizadas!, ¡¿acaso no ven que todos los están mirando?!

— ¿Qué…?-el chico miro a su alrededor y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-gommen…-rascó su nuca.

— ¿Pero cómo quieres que actué como una persona civilizada Momo?-habló Rukia-él lo único que sabe hacer es actuar como estúpido-se burló-es más, ni siquiera es una persona…es un animal-volvió a tomar asiento.

—Pero claro-ahora si no se la iba a acabar esa enana-pero al menos yo no estoy discapacitado-puso un tono de "preocupación"-si te miras con detenimiento KUCHIKI, creo que sufres de enanismo… ¿has pensado en visitar al médico?-sacó la lengua.

—Repítelo de nuevo-una venita apareció en su sien.

—Lo lamento Rukia, pero no quiero faltar al respeto a alguien y menos a una señorita-sonrió.

—Ahora se supone que soy…

—No me refería a ti…-también tomo asiento-no me gustaría darle una mala impresión a tu amiga-dijo tomando la mano de Momo y plantó un suave beso sobre ella haciéndola sonrojar.

—Imbécil…-estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se vio interrumpida.

—Kia-chan, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así-Momo aún estaba un poco sonrojada-¿por qué no mejor me presentas a tu amigo?

Suspiró-Es un amigo de la infancia…lo conocí cuando entre a la secundaria-rememoro viejos tiempos…

_—Genial-dijo fastidiada-yo perdida aquí y el baka de Ichigo aún no llega-miró de nuevo el papel en su mano._

_Clase 3-1_

_—Mierda…-dijo tratando de encontrar a algún profesor que la guiara hasta aquella aula-veamos…la dirección está por allá-señaló un edificio a sus espaladas-se supone que la clase debería estar cerca._

_¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?, llevaba más de una hora buscando esa estúpida aula y no lograba dar con ella. La hubiera encontrado sin problemas si Ichigo o Tatsuki estuvieran aquí, ¡por Kami!, era su primer año en secundaria y esa área del instituto le resultaba totalmente desconocida…ni siquiera sabía que había secundaria en la escuela…en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber acompañado a Ichigo a entregar esos papeles a Urahara-san, ¡siempre esa maldita fresa obtenía todos los beneficios!_

_Suspiró-Me rindo, esta escuela es enorme, nunca voy a encontrar el aula-se sentó bajo un árbol en el patio del instituto esperando a que Kami la iluminara para encontrar ese estúpido salón._

_Espero unos minutos y nada, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Ya cansada de tanto esperar decidió tomar una "pequeña" siesta. Si quería tener buen rendimiento en la escuela debía tener suficientes fuerzas para aguantar el arduo trabajo que le esperaba. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus orbes violetas para perderse poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo._

**---°°°---**

_— ¡Yawn!-talló sus ojos-pero que buena siesta-miró su reloj-¡demonios sólo faltan 10 minutos para que comience la clase y…!_

_— ¡Hey cuidado!_

_— ¿Qué…?_

_¡SMASH!_

_— ¡Ouch!-exclamó-¡¿pero qué demonios?!_

_— ¡Oye!, ¿estás bien?_

_—Sí, eso creo…-sobó su cabeza-pero duele un poco-dijo sin mirar al chico._

_— ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?, se supone que la primaria esta de aquel lado._

_Grave error._

_— ¿Perdona?-decidió mirar a su querido "amiguito"-¿acaso crees que soy una niña de primaria?_

_—Pues por tú estatura yo diría que sí-recogió su balón-no es bueno que estés aquí hay chicos mucho más grandes que tú y…bueno con tu estatura podrían aplastarte o algo._

_— ¿A si?-se puso de pie-pues te tengo una mala noticia grandulón-lo miró con furia-esta pequeña niña que tienes frente a tus ojos es de tu edad aunque no lo creas ¡BAKA!_

_—Aja…y esperas que me trague eso._

_— ¿Acaso necesitas pruebas?_

_—Pues lo lamento enanita pero creo que sí._

_—Imbécil-se calmó un poco, lo de "enanita" luego se lo cobraría-¿pues entonces que necesitas como prueba?_

_—Mmm…veamos dime en que clase vas._

_—Bueno eso es fácil voy en la 3-1._

_—Eso no es posible ¿cómo alguien como tú puede ir en mi clase?-puso una pose pensativa-entonces déjame preguntarte…_

_— ¡Oi Rukia!-lo interrumpió una voz muy conocida-¡el imbécil de Ichigo te está buscando como loco y…¿Tú?_

_— ¡Hey Tatsuki, hace mucho que no te veo!_

_— ¿Tatsuki, lo conoces?_

_— ¿Qué si lo conozco?, este imbécil es un gran amigo mío, creo que ni la fresa y tú lo conocen._

_—Jajaja, así que conoces a niños de primaria._

_— ¡Cállate!, tienes suerte de que aún no te haya dejado sin descendencia._

_— ¿Primaria?, ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó-Rukia es de nuestro mismo grado._

_— ¿Qué?...entonces…_

_—Ya deja de hacerte tonto y preséntate, ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?-suspiró-bueno ya que ni presentarte puedes…Rukia, este imbécil que ves aquí se llama…_

—Hisagi Shuuhei-dijo sin darle importancia-este es el nombre de este "caballero"-informó.

_— ¡Oh, un placer Hisagi-kun!-dijo con voz melosa-espero que nos llevemos bien, ahora que lo recuerdo…vamos a estar en la misma clase ¿no?-le sonrió de una manera un tanto…sádica._

_—Yo…-dijo un poco apenado-creo que es mejor que me vaya jejeje…-sonrió nervioso-nos vemos después Tatsuki-la miró y después posó sus ojos en la ojivioleta-también te veo después…Rukia._

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?-la cuestiono.

—Hinamori Momo, un placer-le sonrió.

Lo único que él pudo hacer fue devolverle el gesto.

—Si quieren los puedo dejar solos para que se conozcan mejor-interrumpió el momento.

— ¡De que hablas Rukia!-se sobresaltó-yo solo me estaba comportando como un caballero-la corrigió-primero porque soy un mal educado y después por que trato mejor a tus amigas que a ti.

—Eres un…

—Oi Rukia, tranquila-trató de calmarla la castaña-solo esta bromeando.

—Solo esta bromeando-bufó-si y yo mido 1.70.

—Rukia, sabemos que eso es completamente imposible-se burló Shuuhei.

— ¡Ahora si imbécil!-en tiempo record se paró de su asiento y le propinó un golpe que por poco lo dejaba noqueado.

— ¡Kia-chan!-exclamó asustada-¿por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Aún preguntas por qué lo hice?, ¿acaso no viste lo que me dijo?-lo señaló-además seré de baja estatura-ahora se dirigió al chico que estaba semiinconsciente-pero a ti lo imbécil nadie te lo quita.

—Maldita…

—Disculpen-lo interrumpió una chica de cabello rojo y ojos claros-voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren de el lugar, la clientela está un poco molesta con el escándalo que están haciendo.

— ¡Ven ahora por su culpa no voy a poder comer!-les recriminó Momo haciendo que una gotita se resbalara por la nuca de la chica pelirroja.

—Oi Momo…tranquila-la interrumpió antes de que cometiera una locura, cuando de comida se trataba había que cuidarse de su amiga-vamos a el departamento y preparamos algo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿y qué pasa conmigo?-_"al menos debe reponer mi comida"_

—Tú…tú te puedes quedar aquí.

— ¡Rukia-chan!-dijo con un deje de enfado la otra chica-pero si es amigo tuyo.

— ¿Y?-dijo con aire despreocupado-¿supongo que ya ordenaste comida no?

—Ni siquiera llevaba más de diez minutos aquí-repuso él.

—Pues mala suerte-lo miró con lástima-por desgracia no tengo comida para mascotas en casa-bromeó.

—Ahora si hija de…-se tragó sus palabras-no…tu madre era toda una dama, pero cuando se entere de el tipo de comportamiento que tiene su hijita…

—Hisagi-kun…no creo que mencionar a Oka-san sea buena idea…

— ¿Qué…? pero…

—Vámonos Momo-oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo y se dirigió directamente a la salida agradeciendo a la chica que hace unos momentos los había "echado".

— ¿Rukia-chan…?-la cuestionó tratando de seguirle el paso pero Shuuhei la tomó del brazo para que lo encarara.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó con un tono preocupado, después de todo era su amiga-¿de qué me perdí?

—Yo…no puedo decirlo, no puedo decirlo.

— ¡Momo, vámonos!-dijo a punto de salir del local-¿y tú Shuuhei?, ¿piensas quedarte ahí?, creí que tenías hambre-volteo a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. _"No tengo por qué enojarme con él"_

—Rukia… ¿segura?

— ¡Bueno entonces si no quieres…!

—Ya mejor cállense los dos. No empiecen otro escándalo-tomó a el chico de el brazo y para sorpresa de Rukia fue la primera en salir del restaurante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina cercana se detuvo rápidamente.

— ¡Oi Momo!, ¿no se supone que la que debió de hacer eso debía ser yo?

—Oi Rukia-dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a su pregunta y dándole la espalda-¿cómo se supone que vamos a volver a casa?-se volteo y se dirigió a la morena aún tomando a Hisagi de el brazo.

_"Parece perro"_ pensó Rukia al ver la manera en que la castaña tomaba a su amigo.

— ¿Rukia?-ahora fue el chico quien habló-ya sé lo que piensas y no, no soy eso-miró a Momo-y Momo, ¿podrías soltarme el brazo?-le dijo amablemente-me duele un poco.

— ¿Qué?-se sonrojó y retiró su mano a una gran velocidad-jejeje go…gommen.

—Mucho mejor, gracias-sobo una parte de su brazo.

—Y entonces les decía…-volvió a interrumpir Rukia-por favor consíganse un cuarto.

— ¡Kia-chan!, ¿de nuevo con eso?-hizo cara de puchero-mejor en lugar de decir esas cosas por qué no mejor me dices cómo demonios vamos a regresar a casa. Ya es muy noche y sabes que odio viajar en taxi a estas horas.

Joder, eso era cierto. La última vez que lo habían hecho no fue muy agradable la experiencia que digamos, (las metieron al coche a la fuerza, fue una especie de secuestro y Momo comenzó a propinarles golpes a los 3 sujetos dejándolos semiinconscientes). Y para varear no se sabía muy bien el camino de regreso a casa, ¡era razonable, acababa de mudarse!

Entonces…

— ¡Hey Shuuhei!-exclamó llamando la atención del chico-pon a flote tus conocimientos y danos ideas.

—Yo las llevo-dijo inmediatamente-después de todo tengo diescinueve.

— ¡Arigato Hisagi-kun!

— ¿Y dónde está?

—Esta doblando aquella esquina-señaló el lugar donde hace unos momentos Momo iba a girar.

— ¿Entonces qué esperan?-dijo Momo con entusiasmo ¡no tendría que ir en taxi!

Los tres comenzaron a andar, Momo pensando en comida y culpando a los otros dos por no haber degustado los platillos de aquel restaurante que al parecer era el favorito de su amiga, Rukia estaba concentrada en aquello que había dicho Hisagi y también estaba contenta por haber encontrado a él cabeza hueca, por último Hisagi estaba planeando como sacarle la sopa a la enana, cuando menciono a Hisana-san pudo ver cómo se deprimió rápidamente, ¿y por qué razón Momo no quería que la mencionara?

— ¿Hisagi-kun?-cuestionó-¿en dónde está?

—Ah…es aquel-dijo señalando el auto-es un poco pequeño pero…

— ¿¡Pequeño, pero de que hablas!?-dijo sorprendida-esta vez sí que me sorprendiste.

—No es nada a comparación de lo que tú podrías tener-dijo en un susurro.

—Pues debes creerlo, por qué a mí el dinero se me acabó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—En casa te cuento todo-dijo seria-pero ahora vámonos, no quiero que Momo se desespere.

_"Y quiere que él y yo nos busquemos un cuartito__"_ pensó con burla Momo mientras los veía.

El chico se dirigió al auto, cabe mencionar no cualquier auto, era un BMW 320 color plateado, de muy buen tamaño, algo que para Rukia ya no sería posible. Momo fue la primera en la lista para subir a esta máquina, a la castaña siempre le había gustado ir en carros lujosos. Hisagi abrió la puerta del copiloto y movió el asiento para que Momo pudiera subir a la parte trasera del auto, acto seguido volvió a acomodar el asiento para que Rukia pudiera subirse al lugar del copiloto. Él subió al coche e inmediatamente arrancó.

— ¿Por dónde es la casa?-cuestionó a ambas.

—Es un edificio-aclaró Momo-¿conoces la calle Sereitei?-el sólo asintió-bueno entonces supongo que sabes llegar-de nuevo obtuvo una respuesta positiva-entonces no hace falta que te diga cómo llegar-finalizó.

Pasaron unos minutos después de esa pequeña charla y el ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso en volviéndolos en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

_"Demonios, vamos Shuuhei saca la conversación, vamos piensa en cualquier cosa"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Y… ¿pasó algo interesante en sus vidas?-bueno al menos ese silencio desaparecería.

—Bueno…depende-dijeron ambas.

"Genial" que gran respuesta le habían dado-¿Pues…tenían novio?

—Yo no-dijo dolida Momo-pero Kia-chan si-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Enserio? _"bueno al menos los dos van a estar parejos"_

— ¡No era mi novio!-exclamó enojada-sólo era un buen amigo.

—Ajá.

—Vamos Rukia sin pena-la alentó el pelinegro-¿quién era?

—Era su profesor de kendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un vejestorio era tú novio?

— ¡Está loco!, ¡era de mi edad!-se defendió.

—Vamos Kia-chan cuéntale algo más-pero la morena no dijo palabra alguna-¡hmp! Bueno entonces yo le voy a contar todo.

—Entonces empieza, quiero saber quién fue el loco que se atrevió.

—Pues verás Hisagi-kun, como ya dije era su profesor de kendo, en la escuela en la que íbamos había diferentes actividades, para mujeres y hombres, pero yo sé qué conoces muy bien a Kia-chan y sabes qué sería incapaz de meterse a unas clases de baile, así que se decidió por el kendo.

— ¿Y esas actividades eran obligatorias?

—Así es-afirmó-yo también estaba en esa clase y así fue cómo la conocí. Nuestro profesor era sólo 2 años mayor que nostras, no había mucha diferencia, era bien parecido y todo un caballero, pero Rukia siempre trataba de alejarse de él por razones que aún desconozco. Ya después de unos meses comenzaron a llevarse mejor, y él comenzó a tener un gran interés en Rukia y le pidió que salieran y…

—Yo le dije qué no.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me traía recuerdos-él la iba a interrumpir pero se le adelantó-pero fue tanta su insistencia que termine aceptando, pero Momo está muy equivocada, NUNCA fuimos novios.

—Oh…creo qué lo compadezco.

—Imbécil-dijo sin muchos ánimos…algo que no pasó desapercibido por Momo.

—Bueno creo que ya llegamos-se estacionó-¿es este?

—Hai. Gracias por traernos Hisagi-kun-sonrió-Rukia-chan ya sal ¡quiero comer algo!

La chica suspiró y salió del automóvil para que Momo pudiera salir. La chica fue directamente adentro del edificio (al parecer tenía demasiada hambre), Rukia iba a hacer lo mismo pero paró en cuanto vio que el chico no había salido aún.

_"Rukia tuvo novio, bueno al menos ya no va a haber tanta diferencia, pero… ¡mierda!, ¿y si pregunta por él?, ¡Kami-sama por favor, sácame de esta!"_

—Oi Hisagi, ¿vienes o no?-se asomó por la puerta sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

—Voy, voy-salió del automóvil.

Cuando entró al edificio quedó igual que Rukia la primera vez que entró, ¡esa cosa era enorme!

—Sólo son cinco pisos-dijo sin darle importancia.

"Sólo cinco pisos" bufó-¿piensas subir esto toda tu vida?

—No me queda otra opción.

Ambos se dirigieron a el departamento y cuando llegaron Shuuhei quedó en shock, bien, si el edificio era enorme esta cosa era una mansión, incluso llego a pensar que era la mansión en la que vivía antes…ahora que lo recordaba, ¿por qué Rukia no había regresado a la mansión? Y también ¿por qué había regresado sola?

— ¡Kia-chan!, no hay nada que comer, voy a bajar a la tienda. ¿Quieren algo?

—No gracias Momo, no te tardes-pero la chica ya había salido.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua por favor-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Mientras el chico veía cada detalle de su nuevo hogar, se adentró a la cocina llenando dos vasos con agua natural, antes de marcharse logró ver un pequeño papel sobre la estufa y como a todos, la curiosidad la mató. Dejó los dos vasos al lado de ella y tomó el papelito entre sus manos se sorprendió al saber que este iba dirigido a ella.

_"Querida Rukia-chan:"_

_"Espero qué cuando leas esto no te enfades conmigo, quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu propio bien. En realidad la comida esta en el refrigerador, pero pensé que ibas a necesitar un poco de privacidad para explicarle todo a Hisagi-kun. Yo en este momento estoy con una amiga que vive en el piso de abajo, ¡así que no te preocupes! Ojalá termines pronto por qué ya tengo muchas ganas de dormir, sólo tienes media hora."_

_"Con cariño y hambre: Momo"_

—Maldita, ella se va y me deja a mí lo más complicado-suspiró-ni modo-tomó los dos vasos y salió de la cocina.

Ya comenzaba a aburrirse, se tardaba demasiado para servir un poco de agua en un vaso, estaba a punto de ir a ver qué pasaba pero se detuvo al ver que la chica estaba a punto de salir. Sin saber por qué se quedó mirando a la chica que tenía frente a él, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero en verdad había cambiado, su cabello era un poco más largo y ese vestido azul que llevaba se amoldaba muy bien a su figura. Se había vuelto una chica muy guapa… ¿espera guapa?, ¿Rukia guapa?-su casa es enorme-mencionó tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza-¿cómo lo consiguieron?

—El papá de Momo se lo compró el año pasado-se sentó a su lado y le entregó su vaso-ella quería estudiar aquí.

—Ya veo, ¿pero por qué no regresaste a la mansión?

_"Una buena pregunta"_ para la cual no tenía respuesta-quería empezar desde cero.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida-¿qué está pasando Rukia?, hay algo que me estás ocultando.

Suspiró-Han…han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que en verdad cambiaron a la familia que antes conocías. Cómo te habrás dado cuenta regresé sola, si antes creía que mi padre me odiaba, ahora ya no tengo la menor duda.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Me fui a Tokio, mejor dicho me obligaron, muchas veces traté de regresar y al menos poder decirles dónde me encontraba. Siempre me lo prohibían y aún no sé el motivo, pero después perdí a alguien muy importante para mí y no aguante más. Ayer tuve una discusión con mi padre y me enteré de demasiadas cosas que las ganas de permanecer ahí se esfumaron por completo.

— ¿Y tú madre?

—Ella no pudo hacer nada-ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo-por qué…por qué ella fue la persona importante a la que perdí-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-ella ya no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

—Qué ella ya no va a estar ahí para mí, ya no va a haber una luz que me ayude, ella ya no va a volver-una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su pálida mejilla-ella…ella está…

—No lo digas-no sabía el por qué, pero detestaba ver a las mujeres sufrir-ya lo entendí, debe ser difícil, lamento lo que dije en el restaurante-la abrazó-no lo sabía.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo-Gracias, en verdad gracias.

—Además conociendo a tu papá, creo que yo tampoco hubiera querido quedarme ahí-dijo tratando de hacer ameno el ambiente-tu mamá era la única que nos trataba bien-sonrió-pero ya no tienes por qué estar triste, tienes a Momo, me tienes a mí, a los demás y a Masaki-san-se separó de ella-estoy seguro que cuando te vea va a estar completamente contenta.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes alentar a los demás?

—Desde que supe que era bueno haciéndolo.

Sonrió-Pues debo admitir que si lo eres-mencionó-por cierto ¿por qué te tatuaste un 69?

—Una apuesta con Renji, el imbécil me reto a hacérmelo, el tiene cómo cinco y me dijo que no era lo suficientemente hombre cómo para hacerme uno.

— ¿Pero por qué 69?

—Son el número de apuestas que he ganado-sonrió triunfador.

— ¡Wow!, entonces eres muy bueno, Hisagi-kun-intervino una voz conocida para ambos-ya pasaron treinta minutos Kia-chan, además es muy tarde-se acercó a ellos.

—Cierto-dijo mirando su reloj-gracias por dejarme pasar Momo-sonrió-también a ti Rukia.

—No me quedaba de otra-dijo en tono burlón.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana-se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Eh?

—Mañana tienen que ver las cosas de la universidad, y como no les gusta usar el taxi yo las voy a llevar-sonrió con suficiencia-así que mañana las veo.

—Entonces te esperamos aquí Hisagi-kun-dijo una Momo sonriente, ¡no tendría que viajar en taxi!-pero por favor, que no sea tan temprano quiero tener tiempo de desayunar.

—Momo… ¡deja de pensar en comida!

—Jajaja, nos vemos.

—Bueno yo me voy, estoy muy cansada y tengo que estar lista para mañana, adiós Hisagi-kun-se despidió y despareció de la vista de ambos.

—Cuídate tonto.

—Voy a intentarlo, adiós.

—Oi…-lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo voltear-gracias-plantó un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Y eso?-estaba sorprendido.

—Te lo debía, pero no me hagas hacerlo otra vez-dijo un poco sonrojada.

Él sólo sonrió y le susurró al oído-Bienvenida a casa Chappyloca.

— ¡Ya vete antes de que te mate!-dijo enojada.

—Nos vemos-dijo sonriente mientras se perdía de vista conforme bajaba los escalones

_"Bien ahora es hora de descansar"_

—Buenas noches Kia-chan-oyó a Momo ya dentro de su cuarto.

—Buenas noches Momo-respondió mientras terminaba de colocarse la pijama, se recostaba en su cama y recordaba aquellos momentos felices que pasó en esa ciudad. Estaba contenta al saber que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de encontrarlo.

_"Buenas noches Ichigo"_

**---°°°---**

_Hora de agradecimientos:_

_Makiko-maki maki: ¡3 reviews! ¡Arigato!, todas tus dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, ¡gracias por leer!_

_YOXXA: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y pues gracias a Dios ¡obtuve buenos resultados!_

_itziarxknup: ¡Kyaa!, chica muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que me sigas leyendo cuídate mucho._

_naomi14: Bueno chica que puedo decir, en verdad te aprecio por seguir mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi._

_Alexis: BLEACH jejeje quería poner algo de la serie, por cierto me alegra que te guste mi historia, ¡gracias!_

_andrea: ¡Bienvenida!, espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi._

_Ghost iv: ¡Hola!, bueno que te puedo decir ¿demasiadas indirectas?, ya lo creo pero creo qué en este capi hubo más jaja, gracias por leerme._

_KuchikiRukia94: ¡Bienvenida!, bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo sigas leyendo ¡cuidate!_

_Y también un agradecimiento a ti DanChappy, por molestarte en mandarme un mensaje con tu opinión._

_Cuídense todos y espero que se la pasen muy bien estas fiestas y que se porten bien para que Santa les traiga regalos. (yo pedí un Ichigo XD)_

_SAYO!!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_

-**--°°°---**

**Qué color les gusta más ¿azul ó rosa?**


	5. ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

_¡Volví!, ya lo sé merezco cachetadas, patadas, golpes y mucho más por romper mi plazo y como siempre vengo con la misma excusa tarea y más tarea y más tarea, créanme que me dolió dejar por un rato mi fic, pero si no mantenía mi promedio tenía que decirle adiós a mi PC._

_En fin espero que el capi sea de su agrado, después de varios intentos logré escribirlo._

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino que a Kubo Tite, si fueran míos hubiera puesto beso en Fade to Black._

_:::&:::_

_Cada momento de búsqueda,_

_es un momento de encuentro._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

_:::&:::_

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_¿Un nuevo comienzo?_**

_Correr era lo único que podía hacer. Aquel hombre estaba tan cerca que sus pasos se hacían cada vez más torpes. Se estaba cansando y las imágenes de lo que aquel hombre le podría hacer se hacían cada vez más claras en su cabeza, o corría más rápido ó aquel tipo podría hacer cualquier porquería con ella._

_— ¡Demonios! —.Giro en una esquina—cada vez obscurece más. Volteó hacia atrás y no vio nada "tal vez ya lo perdí"_

_— ¿Qué…?—sólo sintió como jalaban su cabellera y la arrastraban a un callejón iluminado sólo por unos cuantos rayos del anochecer y lo peor de todo, sin salida— ¡suéltame!_

_—Cómo tú ordenes—la estrello contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza impactara contra ella._

_Colocó su manos sobre su cabeza y sintió algo húmedo, cuando lo vio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, "sangre" —imbécil._

_—Yo sólo sigo tus órdenes—se acercó cada vez más a ella —pero…creo que podemos divertirnos un poco._

_—Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme—pegó más su cuerpo contra la pared._

_—Vamos, no quiero que mueras sin tener un poco de diversión—coloco sus dos brazos alado de la cabeza de Rukia acorralándola completamente._

_—Detente—estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia._

_—Oh, vamos. Créeme no te vas a arrepentir —pasó su lengua por su cuello—verás que nos vamos a divertir._

_—No…detente—era una plegaria, pero aquel hombre hacia caso omiso a sus palabras. Sentía como sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo con lujuria y sin recato._

_— ¿Segura? —.La cuestionó—créeme que podrías divertirte mucho—dirigió su mano a su mentón obligándola a mirarlo—hermosa._

_— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

_—No soy más que un simple hombre—se acercó a su oído—o podría ser un asesino-le susurro._

_— ¿Qué demonios…?_

_—Pero dejemos la charla a un lado, mejor acabemos con esto rápido._

_"Un asesino, un asesino"_

_—Un asesino…_

_—Así es pequeña—dijo mientras se alejaba de ella—pero no pienses mal de mí, no soy tan malo como parece._

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_—Eso no te incumbe—metió su mano al bolsillo de su saco—es mejor que esto termine, ¿no crees?_

_— ¿Qué vas a…?_

_—Te dije que después te mataría—alcanzó a vislumbrar un arma—es una lástima que no haya podido hacerte el amor._

_—Detente—vio como aquellos ojos azules la miraban de una manera sádica._

_—Eso va en contra de mis órdenes, pequeña—cargó el arma—mejor coopera un poco y dime, ¿dónde quieres que te dispare? —Se preparó para disparar-¿en la cabeza?, ¿en el ojo?, ó… ¿en el corazón?_

_"Creo que mi corazón ya no necesita otra herida más" pensó con ironía._

_—Fue un gusto conocerte, Kuchiki Rukia—jaló el gatillo haciendo que un sonido ensordecedor se oyera por toda la calle._

_— ¡RUKIA!_

Despertó alborotada y soltando un grito.

De nuevo aquel sueño, de nuevo aquel remordimiento que la azotaba cada que lo recordaba.

_"Por eso él te odia", "Por aquella estupidez la perdiste", "Por eso, por eso eres una asesina"_

—No, eso no fue mi culpa—se sentó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas—yo no tuve la culpa, no la tuve, no la tuve—se decía una y otra vez.

_"Tú la mataste", "Por tu estupidez ella ya no está aquí"_

—No, no, no—cubrió su rostro con sus manos—yo no la mate, yo no…—fue inevitable soltar aquellas lágrimas que había guardado desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Rukia?

Inmediatamente al oír la voz de su compañera trato de no dejar algún rastro de aquellas lágrimas en su rostro.

— ¿Rukia, estás bien? —se abrió la puerta de su habitación dándole paso a su amiga que aún tenía el sueño encima— ¿por qué gritas?

—N-no es nada Momo—dijo con voz un poco temblorosa—sólo me dolió un poco el estómago.

_"Me duele el estómago, ajá como no"_ —Mmm… —la miró con sospecha poniendo un poco nerviosa a la morena—está bien, te creeré. Si tú dices que no es nada, no es nada—la observo unos cuantos segundos más y después salió de la habitación—voy a arreglarme. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Hisagi-kun no tardara en llegar y tengo que desayunar—entró a su recamara y cerró la puerta.

—Hai, hai—respondió con desgano y al igual que la castaña cerró su puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad.

:::&:::

_"Bien, ahora tengo que saber qué es lo que me voy a poner"_ abrió su armario y comenzó la búsqueda de alguna prenda que la hiciera lucir linda.

_"Mmm… ¡pero claro!"_

— ¡Kia-chan! —.Gritó a todo pulmón…no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Kia-chan! —gritó por segunda vez…ninguna respuesta—por Kami, esta chica esta sorda—se lamentó. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de la morena, un poco…molesta— ¡Kia-chan! —tocó la puerta desesperada, haciendo enojar a la morena que se encontraba dentro.

— ¡Joder Momo! —.Se oyó dentro del cuarto— ¡estoy cambiándome!

— ¡Por favor Rukia!, ¡cómo si nunca te hubiera visto en ropa interior!

— ¡Bueno ya espera que me estoy poniendo la blusa!

— ¡Pues apúrate! — _"joder, creo que la edad ya le está afectando"_ pensó con fastidio.

—Listo—se oyó la voz de Rukia mientras la puerta se abría—por Kami, Momo no estoy sorda—dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué no estás sorda?, ¡pero si te llame tres veces! —le reclamó.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo con desgano— ¿qué es lo que quieres para que andes gritando como loca?

—Quiero que me prestes tu vestido amarillo—dijo sin titubear.

— ¡Wow!, que directa.

— ¡Anda Kia-chan! —.La miró suplicante—de verdad lo necesito, por favor, por favor.

— ¿Para qué demonios lo quieres?, sabes que me costó una fortuna. Además, sólo vamos a la universidad, ¿para qué quieres ir tan elegante?

— ¡Kia-chan!, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —.Hizo un puchero— ¡hoy iba a verme con un amigo!, ¡anda, quiero darle una buena impresión!

— ¿Con que una buena impresión, eh? —.La miró con picardía— ¿y yo que recibo a cambio?

—El nuevo conejo Chappy "edición limitada"

—Puede ser…—se apoyo en el marco de la puerta—pero lo quiero antes de que acabe el día.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tú decides Momo, o me das a Chappy hoy, ó no hay vestido amarillo.

—Pero…

—Vamos, apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde y Shuuhei no tarda en llegar—comenzó a ver su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—es simple Momo, tú me das el peluche y yo te doy mi vestido para que impresiones a tu querido amigo.

—Maldita sobornadora, está bien, acepto.

—Entonces espera—le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_"Después de hoy, yo, Hinamori Momo prometo que obtendré mi venganza en contra de ella, ¡lo juro!"_

La puerta se volvió a abrir—aquí esta—le enseño un vestido amarillo realmente bonito. Este era un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía escote en forma de V y era fresco, no como esos vestidos pesados que las personas ricas solían usar en Tokio.

— ¡GRACIAS! —tomó el vestido y corrió a su habitación.

—Lo que una mujer hace por un vestido—suspiró—ahora sí, ya puedo cambiarme en paz—cerró su puerta.

:::&:::

Se estaciono frente al edificio y apago el motor del automóvil, bajo de este y entro a el condominio.

_"Espero que ya estén listas, no tengo tantas ganas de esperar una hora ahí dentro"_

Subió las escaleras, aquel recorrido se le hizo eterno. ¡Por Kami!, ¿qué loco subiría todas esas escaleras a diario? Por fin llegó al quinto piso, cansado, pero llegó. Se paró frente a la puerta y golpeo suavemente la superficie de esta.

_"TOC-TOC"_

Nada, por segunda vez tocó la puerta.

_"TOC-TOC"_

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear por tercera vez escucho unos pasos que iban hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! —escucho una voz femenina.

La puerta se abrió y lo que vio lo dejó impactado— ¿Mo…Momo?

— ¡Ah!, hola Hisagi-kun, llegaste en buen momento—sonrió—justamente acabamos de desayunar, ¿no quieres pasar?

—Ah…gracias Momo.

—Kia-chan no tarda en venir, sólo fue por su bolso—cerró la puerta.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, no hay problema.

— ¿Por…por qué vas vestida de esa manera? —se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta? —lo cuestionó un tanto decepcionada.

—No…no es eso, es solo que…bueno pensé que solo íbamos a ver el asunto de la universidad.

—Ah…bueno, es solo que—se sonrojó—hoy voy a reunirme con un amigo muy querido y simplemente me quise ver bien.

—Ya veo—se recargó en la pared más cercana para calmar un poco sus hormonas. Miró su reloj—demonios… ¡carajo, Rukia apresúrate! —gritó a todo pulmón. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, un chico de su edad no tenía la capacidad de controlar sus hormonas teniendo a una chica tan linda frente a él.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —.Se oyó la voz de Rukia por el pasillo— ¡ya estaba a punto de salir!

—Oh vamos chicos, no comiencen otra discusión.

—Primero muerta que perder el tiempo con este estúpido—dijo calmadamente.

—Maldi…ta—volteo su cara hacia donde provenía la voz de la morena, sintió como su cara comenzaba a hervir…y en ese momento maldijo a las hormonas. ¡¿Pero qué pecado había cometido para recibir tal castigo?! Joder, no sabía si era suerte, pero ahora mismo él, Hisagi Shuuhei tenía frente a él a dos chicas preciosas.

Momo traía aquel vestido amarillo que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo, tenía un escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y por si fuera poco, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Aunque le parecía una chica un tanto…bipolar, se veía realmente bonita.

Pero cuando vio a Rukia… ¡Kami, de verdad no se tragaba la idea de que ella fuera la chica de secundaria que conoció hace cuatro años! Ella portaba una blusa blanca cuyas mangas sólo llegaban a la mitad de su brazo y se entallaba muy bien a su cuerpo, un escote no tan pronunciado, pero que dejaba a la vista que los encantos de Rukia eran más generosos, y unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus caderas y piernas dejando ver lo torneadas que estas eran.

Definitivamente allá arriba alguien lo quería.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces vestida así?!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se miró de pies a cabeza—es sólo una blusa y unos jeans, no estoy cometiendo un delito.

—Tú no puedes salir así.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?, ¡tú ni siquiera eres mi padre como para que me vengas con eso!

—Créeme Rukia, es por tu bien.

—Oigan chicos, no me gusta interrumpir…pero creo que deberíamos apurarnos.

— ¿Lo ves?, por tú culpa se nos está haciendo tarde—le recriminó.

— ¿Por mi culpa? —.Ahora se señaló a él—tú fuiste la que se tardó años dentro de tu habitación haciendo quien sabe qué cosas.

— ¡¿Qué insinúas?! —cuestionó provocando que una nueva pelea se avecinara.

— ¡CHICOS! —.Gritó Momo— ¡¿acaso no pueden dejar de pelear por tan sólo un día?! —.Miró su reloj— ¡ahora escúchenme bien los dos! En este momento vamos a salir de aquí y tú—señaló a Shuuhei—nos vas a llevar en tu carro último modelo a la universidad, todo el camino se van a mantener callados y cuando terminemos, me vas a llevar a el mismo restaurante de ayer para que después puedan discutir todo lo que se les pegue la gana. ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Hai!-contestaron ambos.

Rukia meditó un poco y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico que Momo iba a visitar, era demasiado importante para ella. Se había levantado temprano, claro que ella ayudo un poco, con ese grito que lanzó quien no iba a despertar, le pidió aquel vestido para "darle una buena impresión", desayuno demasiado rápido y para terminar en este mismo instante le acababa de gritar a ambos por que se "hacia tarde".

_"De seguro va a ver a su novio"_ pensó el chico del tatuaje _"aquel chaval debe ser un cabronazo para que Momo se ponga así."_

— ¡Ahora! —.Llamó la atención de ambos—bajen los dos a el auto y esperen en lo que le hecho llave a la puerta.

— ¡Pero…!—dijo un tanto molesta Rukia.

— ¡Nada de peros!, ¡en este mismo instante bajen los dos!

—Hai—contestaron con desgano y salieron por la puerta dejando sola a Momo.

Suspiró—después de todo Byakuya-sama me enseñó algo—sonrió. _"Si no me apresuro, estos dos van a acabar…"_ pensó mientras aseguraba la puerta rápidamente.

:::&:::

— ¡Bien!, ya llegamos—apagó el motor y abrió su puerta.

— ¡Rukia-chan!, ¡no puedo creer que vayamos a estudiar aquí! —dijo muy emocionada.

—Ni siquiera yo—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto.

—Sólo espero que no sea muy caro—dijo un poco preocupada.

Y ahí estaba el fin de su cuento de hadas…el dinero.

—Sí…espero que puedas pagarlo—Momo se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿Pero de que hablas Rukia? —intervino Shuuhei antes de que Rukia comenzara a sacar conclusiones apresuradas—Kisuke-san sigue siendo el director, el puede servir de ayuda.

—Hisagi-kun tiene razón, así que vamos. Si es necesario trabajar para poder mantenernos, lo haremos Kia-chan—le sonrió de manera tan cálida que Rukia dejó sus dudas atrás.

Los tres caminaron hacia lo que era la entrada a la institución y quedaron completamente maravillados, si de la parte de afuera se veía genial, ahora que estaban dentro parecía que habían dejado atrás a la pequeña ciudad de Karakura.

Rukia realmente se sintió tonta por nunca haberse dado cuenta que aquel edificio llamado "universidad" había estado todo el tiempo junto a ella, desde que tenía memoria su colegio solo tenía primaria y secundaria…¡realmente era una estúpida!

Mientras Shuuhei y Rukia se quedaban atrás, Momo iba delante de ellos mirando cada cosa como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo. Miraba el edificio como si fuera un monumento o una obra de arte, miraba los pétalos de sakura que caían de manera grácil por todo el pavimento, realmente aquella escuela era totalmente algo nuevo para ella, y Rukia se dio cuenta.

— ¡Hey, Momo! —.Llamó su atención la morena—parece que nunca en tu vida habías visto algo así—se burló.

—Es verdad—contestó—pero…esto es distinto. Aquí puedo sentir algo que nunca había sentido, creo que es la primera vez que me gustara la escuela—sonrió de manera graciosa.

—Bueno chicas, creo que habrá otro momento para dar un recorrido—intervino Shuuhei—ahora lo que importa es ir a hablar con Kisuke-san para que la cuestión de el dinero y lo demás quede resuelto—miró con picardía a la castaña—y para que Momo pueda llegar puntualmente a su cita, no creo que a su novio le agrade esperar.

— ¡Hisagi-kun! —.La chica se sonrojó—m…mejor vámonos ya.

Rukia rió por lo bajo, tal vez a Momo no le pareciera gracioso, pero verla tan indefensa y sonrojada le causaba mucha gracia. Definitivamente tenía un payaso personal.

Los tres siguieron su camino y se adentraron al enorme edificio. Estando ya dentro quedaron realmente sorprendidos, Momo nunca había visto una escuela tan grande, Rukia no cabía en su asombro, ¡era idéntica a la secundaria!, obviamente era un poco más grande, pero de verdad creyó que se había equivocado de edificio, juraba que de no haber sido por aquella hermosa entrada, ahora estaría en su antigua secundaria, y Shuuhei…bueno él ya había estado ahí varias veces, contando la ocasión en que fue a hacer su solicitud para poder ingresar.

— ¡Hey, chicas! —.Trató de llamar su atención—oigan…—no hubo respuesta— ¡carajo, háganme caso de una vez! —.Gritó haciendo que las dos chicas salieran de su pequeña ensoñación—primero debemos ir con Kisuke-san, después ya podrán quedarse ahí como tontas admirando su futura prisión.

—Se ve lo poco caballeroso que eres, mira que hablarle así a dos mujeres —contestó con enfado Rukia.

— ¿Dos mujeres?, pero si yo sólo veo una.

_"De nuevo no"_ pensó Momo frotándose las sienes — ¡Chicos, es mejor que vayamos de una vez con el director!, no quiero salir demasiado tarde de aquí— ¿cómo era posible que estas personas pudieran pelear tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Tienes razón, no vale la pena malgastar mi tiempo con este —se burló y camino hacia Shuuhei— ¿así que por qué mejor no nos llevas con Kisuke-san?, estoy segura que le dará gusto volver a verme.

—No sabes cuánto —dijo con sarcasmo y comenzó a caminar—bien síganme, estoy seguro que cuando te vea va a saltar de alegría.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar siendo guiadas por Shuuhei, conforme avanzaban en su camino parecía que aquel edificio no tenía fin. Hace unos momentos estaban subiendo algunas escaleras y ahora ya se encontraban en medio de un pasillo realmente grande. Siguieron caminando a lo largo del pasillo y dieron vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse con una oficina que estaba casi al fondo. Ambas chicas voltearon a verse y al parecer tenían un don de telepatía, por qué estaban seguras de que en aquel momento estaban pensando lo mismo: Ambas necesitarían un mapa para poder caminar en la escuela sin temor a perderse.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí—paró para dar unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante—se oyó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Entraron y ahí lo vio, no había cambiado nada en estos cuatro años. Su cabello rubio con aquel mechón que caía sobre su cara, se había dejado crecer la barba y no había cambiado su aspecto despreocupado. Estaba usando una camisa blanca no completamente abrochada, sin corbata, y unos jeans junto con unos tenis negros, ella sabía que aquel hombre frente a sus ojos odiaba portar trajes caros y aquellas cosas de las cuales los ricos gozaban, podría ser el director de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Karakura, pero hay que ser honestos, en realidad no se notaba.

— ¡Hisagi-kun! Qué alegría verte.

—Lo mismo digo—sonrío.

El hombre se asomo por arriba del hombro del chico y reconoció la figura de dos chicas—Y al parecer vienes muy bien acompañado—le miró pícaramente.

— ¡No es lo que parece!, yo…yo sólo las traje por que quieren ingresar a la universidad.

—Bien, bien. Pero quiero que me hagas el favor de presentarlas, no quiero parecer grosero.

—Hai, hai—dijo con desgano—bien, ella…—señaló a la castaña—es Hinamori Momo y viene de Tokio.

—Un placer conocerlo señor—le sonrío y dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Y ella…—señalo a la ojiazul—es Kuchiki Rukia, supongo que la recuerda.

_"Qué hace ella aquí"_ pensó el rubio.

—Un placer volver a verlo Kisuke-san—lo saludo con una mano y le sonrío—veo que la edad ya lo afecta.

— ¡Definitivamente ella es mi pequeña Rukia! —.Fingió una sonrisa, y vaya que lo hizo muy bien—hace tiempo que no te veía, de verdad has crecido.

_"Pero qué demonios has hecho…Byakuya"_

_:::&:::_

_¿Entonces qué les pareció?_

_Ojala les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante contestare todos los reviewes por PM y a los anónimos al final del capi._

_Espero que me lean pronto y sigan siendo fieles IchiRukistas._

_Cuidense mucho!_

_SAYO!!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_

_:::&:::_

_¿Me regalan un review?_

_:::&:::_


	6. Aviso

_:::&:::_

_Aviso Importante_

_:::&:::_

_¡Avienten los jitomatazos !_

_¡Me van a matar! Y yo misma lo haré._

_Tengo que decirles que mi maravillosa laptop se descompuso, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto en un café internet. Planeaba subir el capítulo de esta historia como de mi otro fic Enfermedad, pero mi maldita laptop no prende ¡simplemente murió! Ya tenía la mitad del capi y juró que estoy bastante enojada conmigo misma porque simplemente no puedo actualizar en tiempo._

_¡Espero que no se enojen, en cuanto arreglen mi laptop pondré los capis de mis 2 fics y pues ahí los tendrán para leerlos. Pongo este mensaje para que sepan que NO voy a dejar mis fics y estén al tanto de lo que sucede ¿vale?_

_¡Cuídense mucho!_

_¡Gracias por su comprensión!_

_SAYO!!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_


End file.
